Changed Schools - Discontinued
by KoreanGal5
Summary: Hinata was Konoha Academy's Princess and one day she changes schools. When she returns three years later, she's changed. What happened? Cross-dressing, butt kicking, and flashbacks included.
1. The Announcement

**I don't own Naruto or Ouran High School Host Club. Please enjoy. Also, Ouran High School Host Club characters won't come until way later.

* * *

**

~No One's Point of View~

Hinata Hyuga was a regular nerd in the Konoha Academy. You'll have to ignore the nerd, but it was true. She was very smart, pulling off straight A+ on her report cards and often tutoring her peers. She was shy and even though she wouldn't describe herself like it, she was quite pretty in her own way and was actually popular. If you asked her if she considered herself pretty or popular she'd get flustered and say something about how she wasn't pretty or popular and of course, you wouldn't be able to understand her. One day though, everything changed.

"Nani?" **(What?)** Hinata yelled. Yes she yelled. You might be able to understand if you heard the reason why.

* * *

_Earlier That Day…_

* * *

Hinata had gotten home from school when her father asked to talk to her. She nodded and she was soon in the office. Within five seconds, her father put bluntly, "You're changing schools. You're starting next week."

* * *

_End of Flashback…_**

* * *

**

Which led us to our predicament. Hinata's father looked at her with cold eyes and said, "You will also enter as a boy. Your name will be Hinako Hyuga." "Bu-" Hinata tried to interject. "You always loved acting. Well this is a test about it!" Hiashi said harshly. He turned away and said shortly, "This is the end of the discussion." Hinata bowed politely and left, speechless. After she closed the door, she ran to her room and texted her cousin, Neji. He always knew what to do. Besides, she didn't trust her voice.

_Neji-niisan? I need some help._

_What about? If it's anything about shopping, then no._

_No it isn't that. It's just that Otou-san's _**(Father)**_making me change schools starting Monday. I don't know what to do!_

_You'll be fine! You're Konoha Academy's princess. Everyone knows that._

_It's just that I have to…kind of…_

_What?_

_Can you promise not to tell anyone and to not laugh?_

_Of course._

_I have to go as a boy._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes. _

_I'm gonna go strangle Uncle._

_Don't! _

_Come on! Pushing you this hard since age three is one thing. Cross-dressing is another! Let me at him!_

_Look. I'm going to go through with it._

_Are you feeling ok?_

_Yes. It's just that I want to be able to actually hear Otou-san one day say that he was proud to have me as a daughter. Can you do me another favor?_

_Sure._

_Ok. Well two actually. First, can you not tell all my friends about it? I'll tell them tomorrow._ **(It is Thursday and Friday is her last day.)**

_Ok. What's the other thing._

_It's about the school. Can you find some info about it for me?_

_Ok. I'll help you. Only since it's the last favor I can do for you in a while._

_Thanks so much Neji-niisan! You're the best!_

_You're welcome and I know._

_Also, remind me to tell TenTen-chan to deflate your big ego._

_Hey!

* * *

_

Hinata sat on her bed giggling. She felt much better talking to Neji. She looked out her window and saw kids running on the street playing around and adults walking behind them enjoying the fresh air. She sighed. If only everyday would be perfect to her as it was to them.


	2. Introduction

**I don't own Naruto or Ouran High School Host Club. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

~Hinata's PoV~

Today was Friday. It was my last day. Neji-niisan found much info on the school I was going to. It was called Ouran High School. It was for rich heirs and heiresses. It had a host club. They had a uniform so I didn't need to have too much clothes, only about 10 outfits. So I packed some boy clothes that were Neji-niisan's old clothes. They hid the fact that I didn't have a guy's…thing and after I wrapped my chest, it hid the fact that I was a girl. I would put my hair up in a Hyuga's low ponytail and I would pass for a boy. As much as I would miss my friends, I was actually somewhat looking forward to it. Man I feel stupid. I have a great life.

My friends are super caring and nice. Sometimes they do things I don't like but they do it because they think that it's what's best for me. Key word is think. They sometimes put their feelings first. Maybe if you met them you'd understand.

You already met Neji-niisan. He put his hair in a low ponytail and had Hyuga eyes. He has a huge crush on TenTen-chan. She's also our best friend. Neji-niisan met her in kindergarten and when I met her for the first time, we became the best of friends. All three of us had so much fun together. Well, getting back to our subject, Neji-niisan has a generally cold personality. TenTen-chan and I are the two of the few who can melt his icy heart. He's one of the most popular guys, nearly matching Sasuke-kun. He has a black belt at practically everything and has a black belt and purple belt at the Hyuga style. I envy that. He's also part of the track, soccer, and football team.

TenTen-chan has chocolate eyes and chocolate hair. Her hair ends mid-back but I'm just about the only person that knows because she always puts her hair up in two buns. She wears red, round glasses and knows every weapon known to man even from history. She really likes sharp things. She has a crush on Neji-niisan too but they're both really shy when it comes to it. I want to tell them both, "Just ask him/her out! He/She likes you too!" but they need to deal with it themselves. She is a black belt in karate and is part of the soccer team.

Sakura-chan is a cheerleader with pink, shoulder-length hair and emerald shining eyes. She is one of the most popular girls in school. She has a really big crush on Sasuke-kun. She's been trying to get a date with him since pre-K. Her eternal rival/friend is Ino-chan. They always fight and tease each other. Both of them have a black belt in taekwondo so they are pretty evenly matched.

Ino-chan is also a cheerleader and has blond hair put in a ponytail with bangs and lightning blue eyes. She is also really popular and has a crush on Sasuke-kun. She's also been trying to get a date since pre-K. Sakura-chan and Ino-chan always have a big temper and a short fuse so when they fight, I'm normally the one to stop them because I can actually dodge their bone-breaking hits.

Temari-chan is on the volleyball team and has brownish-blond hair. She has brown eyes that made you feel like you're in the desert. She puts her hair up in four ponytails and she really likes Shikamaru-kun. She cuts classes often but still manages to get straight Bs at the very least. She likes fans. I don't mean like fan dancing fans. Although she knows how and has about five, she's more into battle fans. She has one that's as tall as her.

The oh-so-famous Sasuke-kun is known as the "heartthrob of Konoha" and has dark hair that defies gravity. His black eyes are cold and can turn his eyes red when he's really mad. Naruto-kun's his best friend/rival. He has a really cold personality. I'm just about the only girl who has never had a crush on him. Even TenTen-chan and Temari-chan had a crush on him for about two seconds until they found out how rude he was. Because of that reason, I'm his best gal friend. He knows I won't be all over him and that I'm a really good listener. Everyone has problems. He just hides his really well. He's part of the football, soccer, track, basketball, and tennis team.

Naruto-kun is like a sun. He has spiky blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. He is part of the basketball team and is always excited for everything. He has an obvious crush on Sakura-chan for a while and is someone that gets hit by her often. That never gets him down though. I guess being Sasuke-kun's friend gets you used to it.

Kiba-kun is a lot like Naruto-kun. He has brown hair and brown eyes though. He actually thinks that Sakura-chan isn't very nice though, which also makes him a victim of her hits. He has a little puppy named Akamaru-kun. He's really sweet but when Naruto-kun is there, he bites. Really. He bites Naruto-kun. Kiba-kun's in the basketball team too.

Shikamaru-kun is the guy who sleeps in class and always gets detention. He's dating Temari-chan right now. He's part of the basketball team and gets straight As although he never pays attention. He never does his homework either. He has his hair in a spiky ponytail and always walks with a slouch. Chouji-kun is Shikamaru-kun's best friend and always eats in class.

Sai-kun likes Ino-chan and is in the basketball and football team. He's also in love with art and in the art club. You never can really tell what he's thinking.

Shino-kun always where a big jacket and doesn't talk much. He also collects bugs. He's really sweet when you get to know him.

Lee-kun is…very eccentric and always wears a green spandex outfit. His idol is Gai-sensei, the guys' gym teacher, and always shouts something about "fire of youth." He's good at heart though.

Gaara-kun has red hair and green eyes. He's Temari-chan's younger brother. He has an attitude of Sasuke-kun. He doesn't talk much either. He gets in trouble often but you can always count on him.

Kankuro-kun is Temari-chan's other younger brother. He has brown hair and dark eyes. He loves putting on puppet shows and is the class clown. He tries his best and can cheer up anyone.

Me? Well, I'm Hinata Hyuga. Everyone in school calls me hime-chan **(princess)** or Konoha Academy's Princess, except for a few exceptions. I have shoulder-length hair and my friends have been trying to get me to grow my hair forever so I told them I would try it this year. Well anyways, I'm in the swim, tennis, track, and volleyball team. I'm also a black belt at every fighting style known to man except for the Hyuga style. I'm a black and blue belt at that fighting style. I'm also in the gardening and acting club. Yup. That's my life.

I forgot Hanabi-chan. She's my younger sister. She's really sweet. She never really met our mom since she died after she gave birth to her. She's got a crush on Naruto-kun's younger brother, Azura-kun, and Konohamaru-kun who is Naruto-kun's rival. Well, that's what he says at least. Azura-kun looks exactly like a mini replica of Naruto-kun except he pays more attention to class but even then he doesn't exactly pass every subject. Konohamaru-kun is the grandson of the Sarutobi-sama, the principal. He's really sweet and always wears a long blue scarf. They're both in Hanabi-chan's class and both have a crush on her too. It's so sweet. Well, that's my life. So far anyways. Starting today, it's going to change.


	3. Goodbye

**I don't own Naruto or Ouran High School Host Club. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

~Hinata's PoV~

Back to reality! It's Friday. I have to tell my friends that I am going to switch schools and stay alive at the new school. Let's hope for the best!

I walked to class where all my friends sat by the windows talking as usual. I walked up to them like I always to do and said, "Ohayo!" **(Hello!)** As always, my gal friends and guys in my class squealed, "Kawaii!" **(Cute!)** The usual routine happened. My classes passed by faster today. At my last class, which was P.E., Anko-sensei and Gai-sensei decided to do a boys versus girls dodge ball battle. Normally, Anko-sensei would coach the girls and Gai-sensei would coach the boys. Occasionally when they decided to or when one of them was sick, they would mix the classes or do boys versus girls.

Back to the present situation, many people threw balls everywhere. I had to dodge three balls at once. I threw two balls at once. In the end, it came down to Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, TenTen-chan, and me. Temari-chan had been taken out by Shikamaru-kun who also was out. It was us versus Neji-niisan, Sasuke-kun, Kiba-kun, and Sai-kun. In the end, girls won because TenTen-chan had really accurate aim and Ino-chan and Sakura-chan had really fast and painful throws. After we were all done cheering, there were five more minutes. Normally, Anko-sensei would let us do anything and then the girls would throw themselves on the guys while the guys flirted. **(She's talking about the other classmates.)** Today, she pulled me up and blew her whistle. "Alright maggots!" She yelled. "Today is Hime-chan's last day! Everyone will miss her and what not! So let's make the most of the five minutes and let her say her good-byes!" Hinata choked. "Wh-When did you find out about it sensei?" Anko gave me her usual just-go-with-it grin and said, "Are you kidding? All the teachers are talking about it! Besides, if I did nothing, you would probably leave your friends and fans heartbroken!" I sweat-dropped inside and said, "Fans?" She pointed to the guys in the corner who were crying. I sweat-dropped outwardly this time.

"Umm…Well…" I started. "I have to say that I'm really going to miss Konoha Academy especially all the friends I made. This is really my last day here but…tomorrow is a new day. I may be gone but tomorrow has new possibilities and new friends. Tomorrow, I'm leaving on a possibility of new friends and new experiences. I hope you all have a wonderful time at Konoha Academy and…Well…Wish me luck!" I inwardly sweat-dropped and wished Anko-sensei hadn't put me on the spot like that. I knew that she was right though. I would have left without telling my friends.

*Ding! Ding!*

_Saved by the bell!_ I grabbed my bag and ran to the limo. Neji-niisan was already there. _Thank goodness._ We both got in and drove home. I may have left without saying good-bye to my friends but I knew for sure that we'd see each other again. I'm positive.

The Next Day…

I had packed all my luggage the night before. I changed my cell phone case from a pink one to a blue one practiced my acting skills with Neji-niisan who said, "If anyone finds out, they must be totally nuts." I got in the limo and rolled down the window. Neji-niisan was standing there.

"Are you sure that you want to take the flight today?"

"Yes I'm sure Neji-niisan."

"What about all our friends?" I bit my lip and handed him an envelope.

"Read this to them when they're all there."

"But still…You know we'll all miss you."

"I know but if I don't leave now, they'll catch up to me and keep me from going. Truth is, I want to go but I know that if I see them again I won't. Can you promise me one last thing?"

"What?"

"Can you promise that no one will forget me?"

"Don't need to but sure. They'll all remember you anyways. Here." He handed me a charm. It was a dove with a peace sign. It wasn't girly or boyish. It was neutral.

"I thought that you'd like it. I was going to give it to you on your birthday but since I won't see you then…"

"Thanks Neji-niisan. Miss you and everyone. Bye." And so the limo drove off. I put the charm on my phone. _I won't ever lose it._

~No One's PoV~

Neji had called them all over to his house and said that if they don't come within 10 minutes, he would start without them. When they asked what he was talking about, he said that it was something about Hinata-sama. They all came under 10 minutes and when he opened the envelope, it had even smaller envelopes. They each had a name on them. He passed them around and when everyone opened it, there was a note and a small kunai charm that said, "Miss you" on the back. Everyone's note said basically the same thing, "Don't forget about me but live without me." Some more complicated then others. Neji looked at them and said, "Her plane should have left right now." They all left quietly and as they saw an airplane fly overhead, they all thought the same thing. _Please be okay and let's see each other again someday._


	4. Hello, Meet Hinako

**I don't own Naruto or Ouran High School Host Club. Hope you enjoy. Anyways, I found the first three chapters lying around and since the idea was so popular I decided to post it. Anyways, it was a lot worse then I remember. So, I edited here and there, but there was only so much I could do. Around three paragraphs of this chapter was written so I finished it and posted it too. Hope you enjoy it, even if it is simple and short.

* * *

**

~Hinata's PoV~

I got off the plane as Hinako and waited. Soon, a limo pulled up and I got in. Inside was Neji-niisan. "Yo 'ji-nii. Miss me?" I said in my Hinako voice. He smiled his rare smile and said, "Welcome back, Hinako-san and Hinata-hime." "Good to be back Neji-niisan," I answered in my regular voice. An entire year without them and now I'm back. _I'm back Konoha._

Since I had left, I had grown my hair down to mid-back. During the three years I was gone, I had been able to perfect my acting and only one person at Ouran High School knew that I was actually a girl and that was because I told her.

Then, we drove to my favorite ice cream parlor. _I missed this place._ Not only was it the place that I'd always hang out with my friends before but they also had my favorite flavors. In the corner, the entire gang was there, laughing. _Good to see that they were able to laugh without me. _As Neji-niisan and I walked over they stopped laughing and looked over at us. "Yo," I said in my Hinako voice.

"Uwa! It's Hinata-chan!" Naruto-kun grinned, smiling. He jumped up and threw his arms around me in a hug, before his face met my hand.

"Ah, I'm afraid you have the wrong person. I am Hinako, Hinata's twin brother. Yoroshiku!" I greeted. They stared at me for a second. I blinked.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just that you really look like her. Anyways, the name's Naruto! Don't forget it-ttebayo!" Naruto-kun greeted by grinding his knuckles to my head. I flipped him over my shoulder and onto the table.

"It's not nice to greet someone by hurting them!" I chastised. "Besides, I know each and every one of you. Hinata-chan talks about you guys all the time!" They blinked again. "What?"

"Gomen," Sakura-chan apologized. "It's just you really acted like her at that second too." Naruto-kun stood up and brushed himself off.

"Well, come on then! You're Hinata's twin right? Let's fill you up with some food! Yo waiter! Get 15 specials here! For these here tables!" I smiled. He hasn't changed one bit.

"You guys are really weird," I commented. Kiba smiled.

"We get that a lot," he laughed off. Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, Temari-chan, and TenTen-chan smiled as well. The group was split into three. The first table was Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Neji-niisan, Gaara-kun, Kiba-kun, and Shino-kun. On the other table was Shikamaru-kun, Chouji-kun, Sai-kun, Kankuro-kun, and Lee-kun. The last table was of the four girls. The girls smiled as they dragged me off, ignoring the guys rolling their eyes.

"If she were here right now, she'd say that," Sakura-chan said.

"Usually we would beat you up," Ino-chan said casually as though she hadn't just stated a sentence that would make most people cry.

"It's not that we'd hate you, but that's how we'd react. We just wouldn't know what to do," Temari-chan said quickly.

"Hinata-chan, your twin, y'know, when she first heard that, we were all ready to beat the guy up when she started laughing and says, 'When'd you notice?' " TenTen-chan said. The four laughed.

"We miss her. The guys over there," Sakura-chan motioned to the guys at the two tables. "Miss her too. They just can't show it because they're too manly and all that junk." By the frown on Ino-chan's face, it seemed to be a big topic. I smiled.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. After all, I bet that the reason they don't want to cry is because they don't want to worry you pretty girls." I took TenTen-chan's hand into my own and ran my lips over her knuckles. "In my opinion, they shouldn't keep their princesses worrying." TenTen-chan turned a dark red as the other three turned a light shade of pink. I kissed Temari-chan on the cheek. "Don't you agree?" Temari-chan got darker as TenTen-chan tried to stutter out something.

I glanced at the clock. "I must be going. Let's meet again, hime," I stood up, letting go of TenTen-chan's hand and tapping Neji-niisan on the shoulder before leaving. _What a nice visit._


	5. NOTICE

p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.7999992370605px;"Dear Readers,/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.7999992370605px;"Thank you for reading this story for all this time and leaving me encouraging comments to continue. /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.7999992370605px;"However, I regret to inform you that it has been an awfully long time. I no longer have the same motivation I once did and my writing style has noticeably progressed to the point where I reread my old works with part-nostalgia and part-disgust./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.7999992370605px;"Therefore, though I regret having this be, I will be discontinuing this story until further notice./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.7999992370605px;"Perhaps one day I shall return to this and continue, perhaps re-write it even, but for now, I must sever this connection between you and I - loyal reader and unfaithful author. /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.7999992370605px;"I apologize./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.7999992370605px;"-KoreanGal5/p 


End file.
